Years go By
by insertwickedpennamehere
Summary: House and Cameron have a daughter, and are watching her grow up. Every chapter, the daughter gets one year older. Better then you would think. Rated K for now. I got a new chapter up in which Amanda is in the school play and wants the 'Black Dude and the
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so in this story House and Cameron have a daughter, and we get to watch her grow up! Every chapter is a new year, starting when she is five.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own House.

Today was Amanda House's first day of kindergarten. She had her curly light brown hair pulled back, so it wouldn't cover up her stunning blue eyes. Everyone had told her again and again that she had looked so much like her father, and she very much agreed. Her and her father looked a great deal alike. They also acted alike too. They were both very sarcastic. From age 3 when Amanda had said some comment about the way Cuddy was dressed, House knew it was going to be very fun watching Amanda grow up.

'Ready for school?" House had said as enthusiastically as he could.

"Nope" Amanda said nonchalantly, while eating her Frosted Flakes. House silently laughed at this.

"Come on! Don't you remember how much fun pre-school was?" Allison said in the hopes of exciting her daughter.

Amanda had to think before she answered this. She had liked pre-school, well the people anyways. Especially a certain boy named Jesse. "I guess it was okay," she stated while emptying the whole box of cereal in the hopes of finding the prize. Victory, she had found it. Though, it wasn't that great, but it would do. House watched her do this and couldn't help but to laugh.

"Allison, would you clean that up? I have got to bring Amanda to school, wouldn't want her to be late, would we?" he said mockingly, while picking up a Frosted Flake that had fallen in front of him.

"Sure." His wife replied, rolling her eyes. She quickly stood up to hug her daughter. 'Have a good day sweetie." She said. She quickly kissed House (ignoring the 5 year old looking quite disgusted) and sent them on their way.

Outside of the house, House had begun to inform his daughter of all the stuff he thought she should know. "What I am about to tell you is completely confidential, and can be repeated to no one," House had told his daughter as they got in the car.

"Not even mommy?" Amanda asked.

"Especially not mommy"

"Oh boy! That means what you have to tell me is fun!" Amanda said, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Yep. Very fun. Okay, so if anyone does anything to upset you, don't hold back. Yell at them"

"Uh huh!" Amanda said, nodding her head.

"Next, give me your lunch box"

"Kay" She quickly got out her pink sparkly lunchbox and handed it to her daddy. House opened it.

"Just what I had expected. Your mom has given you no sugar. Just all that healthy stuff." As he said healthy Amanda quickly let out an "Eww!" "But don't worry, I have got something that will make it better. Out of his pocket, he pulled out a chocolate chip cookie, and a chocolate bar.

"yay!" Amanda yelped causing House to go through a stop sign.

"Finally, be as sarcastic as you would like." House said, while pulling over at the school.

"But mommy said to be completely nice. No sarcasm" Amanda said.

"What mommy doesn't know won't hurt her, will it?"

"No!" Amanda said while walking ahead of her dad. House walked as quick as he could with his cane.

After about 5 minutes of listening to the principal speak, House said he had to get to his job. So, he quickly left. In truth, he didn't have to be at work for another hour, but he figured being a little early for work was much better then having to listen to someone ramble on about how important school was.

XXX

House had arrived at work only 5 minutes early (he had stopped at Happy Donuts on the way there) He quickly went to his office hoping to find only his wife. He did find Allison, but to his disappointment he also found Foreman and Chase.

"Get out." House said.

"What?" Foreman and chase asked.

"You heard me. Go away. Get out."

"And do what" Foreman said.

"Well, I think my next door neighbor just got a new TV, so you can go steal that" House said, and you" he said, while pointing to Chase "You can go and find me a kangaroo" Foreman rolled his eyes. Typical House. So, him and Chase quietly left Cameron and House alone.

House shut the door and let down the blinds. He walked over to his wife. Alone time was very rare now days.

"Hi" he whispered, leaning in making his face inches from hers

"Hi" she whispered, closing the gap. There lips met. Suddenly everything was forgotten. He quickly wrapped his arms around her slender figure and inhaled her sweet scent. Her hands were roaming his chest, picking at one of the buttons of his shirt. She swiftly undid them. And felt his bare chest. It felt good.

XXX 

"So, what do you think they are doing in there?" Foreman asked Chase.

" 10 dollars says having sex" Chase said.

"You think Cameron would do that in the hospital?" Foreman asked.

"Only one way to find out" Chase replied, and quickly paged Cuddy to go to House's office. Then, both Chase and Foreman quickly went to the floor on which House had his office on.

After about 5 minutes they heard a scream followed by a 'get the hell out!" and a slam of a door.

Foreman handed Chase 10 dollars. And quickly hid from Cuddy.

XXX

It was 12:00, when House got a call from Amanda's school saying that Amanda was misbehaving and that she needed to be picked up. House sighed and went to his daughters school. When he arrived at the office he saw Amanda sitting there. "What did you do?" House asked.

'I hit this boy who told me I threw like a girl"

"Amanda, you are a girl."

"I know, but he didn't have to say it so loudly!" she told her father sternly.

House sighed. "Okay, just don't tell mommy"

"Okay daddy!" House signed his daughter out of school and went home.

XXX

When Allison arrived home, she asked her daughter how school was. Amanda followed he dads instructions and lied. "It was great!" she said. Then she quickly glanced at her father who gave her a wink.

'That's good"

XXX

After Amanda had gone to sleep and House and Allison were in bed, Allison said "I know you gave Amanda a cookie, so don't even THINK you are getting any tonight. House grinned. For the first time, he was slightly happy with his life.

So, yeah. That is chapter one! Review please! Oh, yeah. In the first couple of chapters Amanda won't be that sarcastic, but after she hits ten years old, she will be really sarcastic.


	2. Movies

Yeah! Chapter 2! Only took 2 months. Haha. Sorry for the wait, I just have been busy.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish

Cameron woke up feeling quite sick (A.N. no, she isn't pregnant. I am just getting that out right now) Her head hurt, and her stomach felt odd. Of all the days to get sick, it had to be Saturday, she thought. The day when a 6-year-old Amanda expected to have "Mommy and Me" time. And the day when House sat around and did, well whatever he did. She felt something stir next to her.

"Morning" House said groggily

"Morning" she said, her voice a bit hoarse.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, fine. Just a bug, I'll be fine, but..." Cameron knew that House already knew that he was going to have to entertain Amanda for the day. And, by the looks of his face, he didn't seem that sad.

"Yeah, yeah. Entertaining Amanda will be my job. I get it," he said.

"Good" she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. House got up, and quickly got dressed. He went and woke up Amanda.

"Amanda" he said gently. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Yes?" she said, full of sleep.

"Mommy is sick, so me and you are going to spend the day together. Sound good?" he asked.

"Oh boy!" She said excitedly. "Going out with you will be SO MUCH better then going out with Mommy!" He smirked. He loved how he was the "cool" parent.

XXX

It was 12:00. Amanda had decided that she wanted to go to the movies. This was fine with House. I mean, how much trouble could sitting in a dark room for an hour be?

"We NEED popcorn" Amanda said, while pulling her dad over to the snack line.

"We NEED popcorn?" he said, questionably.

"Yes we do," She said as a matter of fact. "Because," she continued "everybody knows that you MUST buy popcorn when you go to the movies"

"I don't think mommy gets popcorn" he said, curious as to how she would reply.

"Well, duh!" she said, "Mommy is" she struggled for the word.

"A health conscious weirdo?" House put in.

"Yes!" she said excitedly. "So daddy, can we _please_ get popcorn?" she said, making her blue eyes twinkle.

"Yeah" He said. God, those eyes were beautiful. They were the reason why he caved so many times.

"Good" she said. Then, she quickly ran offer to the candy counter and got peanut butter cups, sweet tarts, twix, snickers, chocolate covered pretzels, and of course a ring pop. She then brought these over to her dad. "These too!" she said.

"Mommy would never do this…" he said while paying $17.75. Damn over priced theaters, he thought.

"And thankfully you are NOT mommy" she said, taking a piece of popcorn. "Now, to the movie!" she said.

" Yes, to the movie" he said, not very excited. The movie was about some nanny who was magical. Nanny McPhee, it was called. Oh, this was going to be lots of fun, he thought.

XXX

One hour and 25 painful minutes later, House and Amanda came out of the movies. And Amanda was quite hyper.

"Daddy! Can we get a pony? Or a dog? Or a kangaroo for that Australian person you work with? She asked.

"No." he said buckling her into her car seat.

"Can we go to Disneyland?" she asked,

"No"

"Can we go to Uncle Wilson's house?"

"Yes" he smiled. An afternoon with Uncle Wilson, a hyper 6 year old, and a sarcastic old man. What fun this was going to be.

"Yay!!!! " she said.

"Yes, yay,"

XXX

"Oh Jimmy boy…" House said, entering the house.

"Ah! How did you get in… actually don't answer that, I don't want to know. " Wilson said.

"Anyways, Amanda and I just gave back from the movies. And dear Amanda has had a bit to much sugar" he said, pointing to the six-year-old spinning around in circles.

"I can see that. And why did you come here? Lisa and I were having some "adult" time.

"Oh Jimmy, you can have naughty adult time any day. Wouldn't you rather watch my lovely daughter?"

"Watch? Where are you going?"

"Out" he said.

"Bring her with you" Wilson said.

"Eh, she is to young" he said, with mock concern.

"You know I don't want to know where you are going, just be back within the hour"

"Oh fine." He said, heading toward the door

XXX

House returned at 5:00. He was supposed to be back 2 and half hours ago. Oh well.

"You're late" Wilson said.

"Yeah, but I was getting a burger, and then somebody started to spaz. Damn sick people" he said.

"Uh huh" Wilson said. "Anyways, your kid cheats at Candyland"

"Yeah, I know. Let me guess, she sweetly asked if she could set it up, then on the first turn she ended up getting that Queen Frosting person. While you got nothing"

"Yes! I swear, that girl turns out more like you everyday"

"Don't I know it."

XXX

House and Amanda had returned home at 7:30. Amanda fell asleep on House's lap while watching baseball. Today was a fine day, he thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: Well, that was it. It wasn't as good as I had planned, but it is something. Hopefully the next chapter won't take two months. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	3. School play

Chapter 3! Yay.

Disclaimer: I wish...

"Daddy Daddy! Guess what!" Amanda yelled at her father, while coming home.

"What?"

"My class is doing a play and GUESS who got the main part?"

"Um, that Cindy girl?" House guesses, knowing perfectly well it was Amanda.

"No" Amanda said, a smile forming.

"Um, Erin?" House guessed.

"No daddy! It was me! I got the main role!!!" Amanda said, jumping up and down.

"OH" House said, "I don't know why I just didn't guess you in the first place"

"Silly daddy. Anyways, I want EVERYONE there at my debut" Amanda stated.

'Debut?' House thought, 'oh boy'

"Uncle Wilson, Cuddy, the black dude and" Amanda looked as if she was thinking really hard when suddenly "Oh I remember! The wombat!" Amanda said, with a smile.

'The black dude and the wombat' House thought 'What a great example I have been'

"Sure, they can be there. Whatever you want"

"Cool!!" Amanda said while going to her room. Just then Cameron came in.

"Did you hear about her 'debut'?" she asked, while sitting down at the counter.

"Oh yeah. She wants 'the black dude', and 'the wombat' there to witness it" House said, while sitting down beside his wife.

"The black dude and Wombat?" Cameron said, questionably.

"Yep"

"She has got to stop hanging around with you"

"Don't I know it" House said, with a smile.

XXX

"DADDY!" Amanda screamed from her bedroom.

"What?" House said, popping two pills, and then heading toward her room.

"I have to practice my lines," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay then. Let's practice" House said, pretending to be thrilled.

"Kay, here are you lines" Amanda said, giving her dad a piece of paper titled "The Rag Princess"

Amanda started her lines as House followed along.

XXX

About 30 minutes later, Amanda was asleep on her bed. She had fallen asleep while practicing.

XXX

"Hey, Wilson. Amanda wants you at her play" House said, entering the hospital.

"Oh. When is it?" Wilson asked.

"Next Saturday" House said, on the way to his office.

"Okay, I'll be there" Wilson said, proudly.

"Oh, don't be to proud. She wants the Wombat, and the Black Dude there too"

"Wombat and Black Dude?" Wilson asked.

"Yep"

"She has got to stop hanging around you"

"Yeah yeah yeah" House said, heading off to the dreadful clinic.

XXX

"DAD!!!!!!!!" Amanda screamed from downstairs.

"What?" House yelled from upstairs.

"We GOT TO go. My debut is almost here!" she said, annoyed.

"Dude, this play isn't till 7:00, have you glanced at a clock lately?" House asked coming down the stairs.

"Yeah" Amanda said.

"And what time is it?"

"5:30" Amanda said.

"Yep. And besides, we have to wait for Mommy before we can go"

"Okay" Amanda said, heading off to her room to practice some more.

XXX

House, Cameron, and Amanda met up with Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman and Chase at the play.

"Oh Amanda, you look very pretty" Cuddy said, sweetly.

"Thanks. Mommy made my costume"

"And what a great job she did"

House whispered to his wife "Didn't you buy that?"

"What Amanda doesn't know, won't hurt her" Cameron whispered back.

"And they say I lie"

XXX

They play had been going on for about 10 minutes, and Amanda was doing quite well. However, there was one kid, who was not doing so well.

"Dude, that redheaded kid sucks" House said to Wilson.

"House! You can't say that" Wilson whispered back.

"Why not? He does" House said.

"He's 7!"

"So is Amanda"

"His parent could be sitting in back of us!"

"Correction. His parent IS sitting in back of you," said an unfamiliar voice.

"Oh, you've done it now" Wilson whispered.

XXX

It turns out the redheaded kids dad wasn't very reasonable. And he ended up punching House... while the play was still going on. This upset Amanda. The fact that some moron had the nerve to punch her dad RIGHT before her big part caused Amanda to do something that no one would have expected. Amanda jumped off the stage, and bit the guy who punched House.

"Oh boy..." Cameron said, getting up to get Amanda.

"Amanda! Get of this man!" House exclaimed.

"But DAD, he interrupted the play! And my BIG part was next" Amanda said.

"I know. But still, we don't bite. Haven't you learned that yet?" House asked.

"Yeah. But..." House cut her off.

" Amanda. You know we don't bite" Cameron said sternly.

"But punching is okay?" Amanda asked.

"No. Punching is not okay," Cameron said, glancing at the redheaded kids father.

"Hey! He" he said, pointing to House," said my kid sucked" Mr. Smith (red headed kids dad) said.

"Dude. These are 7 year olds. Why would I say they sucked?" House said innocently.

"How should I know!" Mr. Smith yelled.

"Dude, you're hearing things" House said, then limped away. There was no way the play was going to continue after this.

XXX

That night, after Amanda had been put to bed Cameron asked, "Did you really say that red headed kid sucked?"

"Umm..." House said, smirking.

Cameron sighed. "Jeez..." she said, getting up to walk away. House pulled her back down. "Oh come on, you know lying is sexy" House said. Cameron grinned. She kissed House on the cheek and said, "I need sleep. It's been a long day"

XXX

Chapter 3! Yay. Another chapter finished. Go me. Reviews ROCK my world

Oh yeah, if you want a good laugh, go and read my other story called "5 simple rules for Dating my Daughter" It is definitely a good story.


End file.
